


Down in goblin town

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Goblin Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Bofur must hide his wife from the goblin





	

Bofur sat on the cave floor keeping watch as the others around him slept, making sure no danger would come of them. Out of the whole company the person's safety he valued the most was the female that currently had her head layed in his lap, his wife. She was the youngest sister of thorin oakensheild and bofur had been more than honored when the king let him, the poor miner marry his sister. 

When y/n had shown up at Bilbo's house in the shire it had been a complete surprise to the dwarf. Gandalf had opened the door to reveal the darrowdam standing there with a guilty smile on her face. Bofur felt his heart sink at the thought of her not being in the safety of their home in the blue mountains. Tightening his jaw he marched over to her and threw her over his shoulder before making his way out into the garden. Sitting her on the bench he glared down at her "what are Ya doin' ere' lass? Ya are supposed to be at ome'. I told ya ta stay ome'." he said. His little wife just crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at him "and do what? Wait for word that you have been killed? No I'm coming with you." she said giving him a firm nod. 

They had argued back and forth for an hour before bofur gave up. He had allowed her to go with them but only if she promised to do as he said without question. She was a stubborn woman,bofur had knew that when he took her as his bride. Looking down at her he saw she was sleeping. Smiling he tucked his marital braid behind her ear. Running his thumb over her cheek he saw as Bilbo was making his way out of the cave. 

He had been talking to Bilbo when the cave floor collapsed sending them all falling down. Bofur had held y/n to him as the goblins pushed them along the trail. Coming to stand before the goblin king bofur grew worried. Meeting Thorin's eyes they looked towards the only female in their group. Bofur quickly shoved the coat from his shoulders. Putting it on his wife's small form he next took off his hat and placed it on her head. She looked at him questionably "bofur what..." she went to ask but was silenced by a firm shake of her husband's head. "don't say a word. Stay behind me." he said in a fearful voice. 

Bofur felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he listened to the goblin king talk. He prayed that none of the filth would notice his wife. He knew what would happen if they did. There were no goblin females, they used women from other races for breeding. If they found y/n they would no doubt rape her. "search them. Every crack, every crevice." the king yelled making bofur panic. 

They were soon disarmed. In the process of being pushed and pulled at y/n had fell forward making Bofur's hat fall from her head and thorin jump forward to grab her. "well well look who it. Thorin oakensheild and his baby sister y/n." the filth said grabbing y/n by her arm and pulling her to him. "NO! let her go!" bofur yelled going to jump forward. Dwalin and bofur were quick to grab hold of him. "you must be the bitch's owner.... Not anymore. " the goblin king laughed. Bofur struggled in the dwarves arms making the king laugh more.

"slash them, beat them, kill them, kill them all. Cut off his head." the goblin king yelled lifting y/n into the air. Bofur was quick you grab his mace from the ground and run to save his wife. The goblin king went to swing at the dwarf with his staff when y/n bit siren on his hand holding her. "owww" he screamed throwing y/n to the ground hard. Thorin swung his sword making the Dunkin fall off the ledge. "quick bofur grab her arms let's go." thorin yelled. Running over to his wife bofur lifted y/n into his arms and carried her along the lines of the tunnels.

When they had reach the small forest outside of the mountain bofur turned to look at her. "are ya alright my luv? Don't ya ever scare me like that again." he scolded pulling her in for a hug. "out of the frying pan and into the fire." they heard thorin and Gandalf say. "up into the trees." Gandalf yelled as the orcs made their way towards them. Holding his wife to him he looked down at her. She cried out and struggled in his hold when thorin went to have azog the defiler. 

Being saved by the eagles they were carried to the carrock. Y/n had smacked thorin for putting his life in jeopardy like that. "Oww dammit y/n... Bofur control your wife." thorin said looking to his brother in law for help. Pulling his wife from beating her brother he went to the side and began to look her over. She had a bruise on her arm from where the goblin king had held her. Her left ribs were sore to the touch making him think they were broken. "...ya are never leavin' that mountain once we reclaim it. Should ave'never let ya come...." he mumbled to himself making y/n give an innocent smile. "and what are ya smiling at?" he said and saw as she held up a droopy hat. "I got your hat." she said making him sigh. Pulling her into his arms he held her close. "what an I goin' ta do with ya lass?" he mumbled into her hair. "love me forever." she said making him chuckle. "aye that I will." he said placing a kiss to her head. 

 

 


End file.
